1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors and, more particularly, to a two part connector having a double lock action floating ferrule and enclosed mandrel.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cables with which the present invention is used include a solid conductor of approximately one eighth inch diameter surrounded by a plastic or other non-rigid dielectric compound and encased within an electrically conducting generally metallic sheath of approximately one half inch diameter. Each end of such a coaxial cable is terminated by a connector which serves the functions of electrically engaging the conductor to transmit signals therethrough and of gripping the sheath to physically secure the cable and prevent detachment during normal operation. Preferably, the sheath should be gripped firmly but without damage to preserve the integrity and strength provided by the sheath. The connector must also serve as a shield to prevent spurious RF radiation.